


No Longer A Bad Boy

by McBerrysworld



Series: Oh Bad Boy My Bad Boy ' Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi Chapter, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBerrysworld/pseuds/McBerrysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my fic A Bad Boy My Bad Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Previously on Oh Bad Boy, My Bad Boy….._ **

**_Hey Kurt,” Blaine said as he kissed his neck softly. “Did you know that I never will love another the way I love you right now, you always find a way of making me love you more than I ever thought I could. Now we are going to New York together. I just want you to know how much I love you,” Blaine said as he kissed Kurt’s cheek and the his right eye and then left, then finally his lips. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine. Blaine had tears in his eyes. Kurt cupped Blaine’s cheek in his hand._ **

**_“I know you love me, I’ve always known,” Kurt said as he gently caressed Blaine’s cheek._ **

**_“I just want you to be sure, so when we go to New York and guys flirt with either of us, I want you to know deep down that I love you without a doubt. That I will continue to love you even if we fall apart. You will be the one I love until my last breath,” Blaine answered leaning into Kurt’s touch._ **

**_“I know, without a doubt you love me and I love you,” Kurt said with a bright smile._ **

**_“Okay, so then I should just ask you right?” Blaine said as he kissed Kurt’s hand._ **

**_“Huh?” Kurt asked confused._ **

**_“Will you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, marry me?” Blaine asked with a hopeful smile._ **

 

* * *

 

He sat there staring at Blaine’s face. “No,” he stated clearly as he shook his head. “The answer is no,”

 

“Oh, well I…. I mean…. If you….”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt said quietly as he reached for him. Blaine moved and got out of bed and walked out of the room. 


	2. Short and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry..... i've been meaning to get back to this and finish it all for you but i had... i had written about 7,000 words but of course when i changed computers (yep its been that long) i accidently deleted all of my writing off of my USB before i put it on my new computer ..... oh yeah rookie move .... So i started writing again and well this is all i have .... so bare with me and i might come back and write the whole 7,000 words again but to tie you over .... enjoy

Kurt followed Blaine out of the room. “Don’t get upset just cause I won't let you eat in the bed. I’ve told you time and time again. I hate crumbs in my bed Blaine,” Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine’s hips.

 

“But…”

 

“Just cause that one time I let you eat in bed with ice cream and it ended up with us eating off each other,” Kurt said as he kissed Blaine’s shoulders.

 

“But that was awesome,” Blaine said as he turned around kissing Kurt’s neck.

 

“Ewww seriously do you two have to do that,” a teenage boy said as he made his way around Kurt and Blaine.

 

“Ssshh Hamish. I won’t mention you and the frozen peas incident,” Blaine said with a smirk.

 

“Dad!!! You said you wouldn’t bring that up,”

 

“What incident?” Kurt said a he looked from Hamish to Blaine.

 

“Nothing,” they both said at the same time.

 

 

**_To Be Continued ..... Maybe ?!?!_ **


End file.
